


Walk Me Home in the Dead of Night

by Onedayatatime



Series: Walk Me Home (a Haus that feels like home) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: "Jack was not planning on being here. He does not go to parties, it is hard enough to get him to go to a kegster, and those happen at his house. But no, it is a Friday night, and he is at some sort of frat party. He doesn’t entirely know what their deal is, all he knows is that Lacey from his seminar with Bittle texted him. "In which Bitty gets a little to drunk at a party and Jack takes care of him
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Walk Me Home (a Haus that feels like home) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016539
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Walk Me Home in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, and my first work in a very long time. I'm really excited, comments and kudos so appreciated!

Jack was not planning on being here. He does not go to parties, it is hard enough to get him to go to a kegster, and those happen at his house. But no, it is a Friday night, and he is at some sort of frat party. He doesn’t entirely know what their deal is, all he knows is that Lacey from his seminar with Bittle texted him. 

Lacey: U and Eric Bittle are friends right?

Jack: Yeah, why?

Lacey: I’m at Sigma Delta Delta, and he is pretty wasted. 

Lacey: I don’t know who he came with, but they don’t seem to be here.

Jack groaned, he and Shitty would have to give another lecture on “How to Party Like A Bro and Keep Your Bros Safe.” Well, less Jack and Shitty and more tell Shitty and Shitty would take care of it.

Jack: I’m on my way

So, here he was, standing in the kitchen of a frat house with disturbingly sticky floors. Ever since Bittle moved in and started cleaning up the house he began to forget how sticky frat floors were. He’s pretty sure these shoes are ruined. 

He is dragged out of his thoughts when he hears a very familiar voice shout “I said no, you dick!” He hopes with all his might that he is hearing things, but when he follows the commotion he sees Bittle drenched in beer, fuming, and absolutely hammered. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” Bittle is shouting at a considerably large man

“Fuck you, you little-” The man does not finish his sentence, Jack didn’t want to know what he was going to say, and he certainly didn’t want Bittle to hear it. No, his mind rushes with adrenaline like he’s on the ice, and checks him into the wall.

“He said no, asshole.” Jack didn’t know what he was doing or saying. He wished he was drunk so he could blame something. He was just mad.

“Jack?! What are you doing here.” Bitty shrieked. Jack didn’t realize he was making a commotion until now.

“C’mon Bittle, I’m here to take you home.” He said, trying not to seem as robotic as he usually is. He really wants Bitty to know that he cares.

“I’m fine-” He slurs and stumbles. Jack just raises an eye brow. “Alright let’s go.

They get out of the house mostly okay, but Bitty keeps tripping. Jack reaches out to grab him, and he puts an arm around him to keep him steady. Luckily it’s not too far to the Haus, but the silence feels deafening, Jack just doesn’t know how to fill it. The party remains white noise in the background. 

Once they get to the Haus, they still need to brave the stairs. Luckily for them, Jack can bench twice his weight, nevermind Bittle’s. Once they make it up the stairs, they finally make it to Bitty’s room. 

“Bittle, let’s get you out of those clothes before we get you to bed.” Jack says. Normally he’d advise a shower to someone covered in beer, but Bitty can hardly stand nevermind stand with a wet floor. He starts to wobble when Jack lets go, so he sits him down in his desk chair. Jack opens Bitty’s pajama drawer and gets him a large t-shirt and some shorts. He hands them to him with an awkward, “uh, here you go.”

He then turns around and refuses to look. Sure they share a locker room, and Shitty is almost always naked, but that’s different. 

“God damn it!” Bitty says with the fury and sadness only the drunk have.

“Everything going okay Bitty?” Jack asks, still refusing to turn around.

“I’m fine!” Bitty sobbed, very not fine. At that Jack did turn around. “This is so stupid, I can’t believe I’m this stupid-”

“You’re not stupid.” Jack assures him, he walks over to him. Bitty is sitting still soaking wet, in a white button-down only a quarter undone. He is having trouble with the buttons. “Let me help you with that.”

“Thanks.” 

This is not how Jack imagined undressing Bitty. Not that he’d ever thought about that. Nope, definitely not.

“I can’t believe I was that stupid,” Bitty says, mostly just trying to fill the silence.

“I told you, you’re not-”

“I really liked him, I thought he liked me.” He says with tears in his eyes, Jack thinks those are mostly residual.

“While I don’t think that guy was the best-” Jack started, unsure of where that sentence was taking him, and luckily he was interrupted by Bitty.

“No, not that one. Chuck, he’s in my bio class.” Jack feels awkward, because he can’t remember a Chuck Bitty has mentioned. “We were partners on the last assignment, and he invited me to this party, and I was so excited. God is he cute. He’s got these great arms.”

Jack tenses a little at that, suddenly comparing himself, but he hopes Bitty doesn’t notice. He just keeps undoing the buttons.

“I thought he was like asking me to this party because he might like me too. But instead he ignored me the whole night. When I tried to talk to him he just said he needed to talk to his girlfriend. I can’t believe I was so stupid. I really liked him too, I was stupid enough to go to this party without Ransom or Holster or Shitty or Lardo or anyone. I thought it’d be fine, God I’m such an idiot.”

Jack helped Bitty shrug the soaking wet shirt off. Jack was kneeling on the ground, and Bitty was sitting shirtless on that chair. They were about face to face. Jack really wanted to kiss him, but not like this. Bitty was too drunk, and Jack remembered every other reason he hasn’t kissed him yet. Bitty deserved the best, and that was not Jack.

He looked him dead in the eyes, “You’re not an idiot. You made a mistake going to a party by yourself, I’ll give you that. But you’re not an idiot. Especially not for falling for someone. We’ve all had a crush on someone we shouldn’t. Can’t help it really, it just happens. I’m certain the right man will come along soon.”

_ I’m just upset that man can’t be me. _ Jack thought

“It doesn’t feel like that. It seems like the only men I like are straight guys out of my league, and the only men who like me are creeps.”

_ God, I hope he isn’t talking about me.  _ “Well first off, while someone might be straight, there is no one of out your league. And that guy was being a dick, but he is in no way the only guy who likes you. You’re a pretty cool guy.” Jack had to bite his tongue, even if Bittle is in no way going to remember this conversation in the morning, he won’t be able to put the feelings back in a box if he takes them out. That’s why he hasn’t even told Shitty.

“Thank you, Jack, really. I don’t deserve this.” Bitty said, and Jack wouldn’t have it.

“Yes. You do. You look out for all of us, you make me maple apple pies even when I don’t even realize that I’m homesick. You help out all the guys on the team, you remind us that we all deserve a home-cooked meal. You absolutely deserve a walk home, and don’t you forget it.” Jack wanted to make sure Bitty knows how important he is, but Jack is afraid to let him know just how much he means it. “That’s the very least. Now, c’mon get changed.”

He turned around towards the door to give him privacy.

“Thank you, I’m not sure I’m quite there, but thanks.” He hears some commotion and a little hum of ‘you’re good’ “I know you’ve done so much for me already, but do you mind- oh just I’m being silly. Do you mind staying with me?”

Jack just smiles, “Of course, Bittle, that was always the plan. Do you think I’d lose my best liney to choking on his own vomit?” It was a joke a bit too dark for his usual self but Bitty laughed.

So that is how Jack spends his Friday night, making sure Bittle doesn’t die. If he kisses him on the forehead while he is asleep, well Bitty can’t remember in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm planning on making a series about the different SMH members walking each other to the Haus, so stay tuned. Most will be platonic, but I couldn't get this idea to stop rattling around my head. kudos and comments keep me motivated, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
